


Mass Erect

by Roster_Player



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Domination, F/F, Futanari, R, Rough Sex, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roster_Player/pseuds/Roster_Player
Summary: Miranda and Jack are in the normady while everyone else is on shore leave. However neither one know the other is on board. Futanari Ahead





	

**Roster is in the building to make things interesting once again. Enjoy!**

 

 

Since everyone was granted shore leave you'd think the ship would be deserted. Right? Not quite on the ship was deserted, not a single soul was on the ship, except for Jack. Jack was minding her own pumping some iron and you'd be amazed at how much she can bench, and her stamina was something fierce.

"146, 147, 148…." Jack was lifting some heavy weights at the moment with each trying to get her swole on. After a few more reps she completed her daily workout for the day and was proud of her progress. "Can't nobody stop me!" Jack was admiring her work at this point until she a faint clapping getting louder.

"Whoever's there might as come out now or I'm busting your head wide open!" Jack yelled. Within a few seconds footsteps were heard.

The footsteps continued to get louder, then a silhouette of a woman appeared. The woman's figure was nothing short of stunning, nice legs, thick thighs, and perfect, curvy, round hips. But Jack on the on the other wasn't impressed.

The woman got closer with each step. She got out of the shadow to reveal her self as ex-Cerberus agent Miranda Lawson.

"You strike no fear in me Jack." Miranda said. "Well, well if it ain't the cheerleader. Fuck you want?"

"Nothing really I just was poking around the ship until I heard a hideous ogre lifting weights." Miranda said with slight chuckle. Jack got a little ticked at the remark, "Very funny bitch for your information this ogre has kicked your ass and has no problem kicking it again!" Jack spat.

" What are you doing on this ship anyway? I expected you to be getting ass torn up by some Krogan bent over in an alley somewhere!"

"Clever like I'd ever give one of them the time of day." Miranda retorted. "Like I'd believe that for second, you're full of(BZZZZZ..)—shut up a sec you hear that?"

A buzzing noise was going on and Jack couldn't help but hear it.

"Heard what? I don't know what you are talking about." Miranda shot back looking visibly nervous knowing where the noise was coming from. Jack clearly wasn't buying her lies. "OH really? I think you do know" Jack said stepping closer to her.

By the she face to face with Miranda she hear the noise clear as day, and what it was had her wanting laugh hysterically. But instead she just gave a cocky smirk.

"You little freak. Where ya hiding it huh?" Jack said still smirking.

"Scrub that smirk off your face I'm not hiding anything!" Miranda lied.

"Yeah and Asari are sprouting wings and flying over the ship." Jack clearly wasn't buying it.

"You can't prove a thing." Miranda said trying to keep calm.

"Oh yeah I got your proof!"

"And what would that be(RIIPP)—HEY!"

In a quick instance Jack tore open Miranda's suit revealing a pink vibrator in her pussy. As it probably goes without saying she was very wet. Jack was almost on the floor laughing. "A little lonely are we? Ha ha ha!"

Miranda tried to respond but she was too embarrassed to say anything. Meanwhile Jack was almost laughing to hard to see that Miranda was staring at heavily tattooed woman's chest and looked lower to see a bulge coming from Jack's pants that was making her even wetter by the second.

Jack finally stopped laughing and then noticed Miranda's averted gaze. "Hey up here! You eyeballing my tits?" Jack said snapping Miranda out of it.

"I don't know is that a bulge in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Miranda fired back.

"Hmm…" Jack mused then she ripped the rest of Miranda's clothing leaving completely naked. Before Miranda could even object Jack grabbed her by the hair and forced her on her knees and removed her top.

"Funny you mentioned that. Why don't you go unzip it for me and see what it is?" Miranda did so and out was a thick member that hit her in the face from its stiffness.

"Since your mouth is used to being open go ahead and take it all in!" Jack then forced her length deep in Miranda's throat.

"GGGHMM-RRRGGGNN-MMMPPHH!" Miranda was taking everything from the assault Jack was giving to her throat.

Jack was loving every second of this and could barely contain her pleasure.

"Gag on it whore!" Jack said as she was ruthlessly thrusting her cock in and out giving Miranda the face fucking of a lifetime. Surprisingly she was having just as much fun being Jack's toy.

"You know if you used your mouth for more of this instead of saying a bunch of useless crap to piss me off then we'd get along better."

"Rrrnnnggh—bbbblllllrrr—lmmmmppp."

Miranda tried to respond but Jack relentless assault on her throat prevented herself from doing so.

"Ahh—ahh—anh FUUUUCCCCCK!" Jack screamed as she released her load in Miranda's mouth as she took it all in without letting out a single drop.

After the she came she threw Miranda on the floor and stood over her with her member still harder than a rock.

"Well done bitch. Most whores just drown on it all!"

Swallowing the last of Jack's seed Miranda sat up slightly looking up at her. "That was the best throat fuck I've ever had, you're an expert at this Jack."

Jack smirked this, choking people was her specialty, especially with her cock. "I know I am but you didn't think that was it did you?"

Miranda got on her expecting another ruthless throat fuck "I wouldn't expected any less, my is mouth ready."

"Good to know but I was thinking of trying out your other 'attributes'" Jack then put Miranda on her back and arched her ass up exposing her holes. She started rubbing her cock on Miranda's pussy.

"Oh what fun I'm gonna have with you."

"No, no wait I change my—OHH!"

Without warning Jack plowed into her pussy. Each thrust was hard and violent, Jack was grunting loudly as she was exploring Miranda's tight cavern.

While having her head to the side Jack reached down while still trying to wear Miranda out and slapped her across the face causing her to turn her head and look up at her violater.

"Look at me when I'm tearing you apart bitch!"

(smack-smack—slap)

The sound of their skin smacking together echoed around the room. Jack's balls slapping against Miranda's ass was driving both of them nuts.

"OOOOHHH—AAAAHHHH! OH YOUR SO DEEP AHH!" Miranda unable to silence her screams as Jack was balls deep tearing her pussy to shreds.

"UNH—always -Ooh—knew you were a screamer bitch! AHH—but goddamn if you ain't the best I ever had—Uhh!"

"OH GOD, OH GOD AHH AHH OOH OH MY GOD OH FUCK!"

"GGGRRRRHHHH!" Jack grunted as she released her seed inside her.

"Whew damn what a load and looks like I wasn't the only one."

"You got that right you—whoa!"

She couldn't finish her statement as Jack lifted her legs up and stomped on her pussy.

"HA HA HA! You sick little fuck! You like it rough don't you?!"

Jack didn't even wait for an answer before she grabbed Miranda's thighs and put her cock back in her dripping wet pussy.

"That's good because not I'm through with you just yet!"

Jack continued her brutal rampage on Miranda's pussy as she started to grab Miranda's tits. All Miranda could do was moan and scream in sheer pleasure as she was receiving a vicious pounding on her pussy.

"You know if I really felt like it I'd stay here and tear your pussy up all day!"

Jack continued to pump and thrust Miranda's pussy as brutal as possible. Despite the pounding she was taking and through all the screams Miranda didn't loosen at all and Jack was loving it while she threw her head back in pure ecstasy.

"Get ready here comes another—OHH FUCK!" Jack shouted as she released another one into her.

"My word Jack you're such animal." Miranda said in a sensuous tone.

"An animal? I thought I was an ogre." Jack said with heavy sarcasm dripping from her voice.

As Miranda slowly started to get up Jack forced her back down and put her on all fours.

"And where do you think you're going bitch?! Did I say you could get up?!"

"Huh I thought you would have been out of it by now...—No wait not up there OOOOHHHHH!"

Miranda was hit sudden impact as Jack then shoved her cock in her ass. Being that she never had it up there yet this was causing a massive amount of pain and pleasure to her. Not that Jack would care.

"You underestimate me bitch, I hope that asshole is as tight as your pussy!"

And she would be right. Jack struggling to put her cock in all the way but that would stop her from finishing what she started. Miranda was moaning louder than ever as Jack continued to try and go further in her ass until she was balls deep.

"Damn this is tight! You're definitely a good fuck for sure! Now this ass is mine!"

Jack claimed her dominance as she was grabbing Miranda's boobs while was pounding her.

"AHH OHH OOOHHHH HARDER OHH OOOHHHH HARDER!" Miranda couldn't contain herself as she was enjoying her ass getting tenderized like a piece of raw meat.

"YES! OH GOD! YOUR ASS, YOUR ASS!"

Still on top of her Jack took Miranda's legs and held them up still ramming her as if she'd her last fuck ever.

"Nice ass you got here bitch! I am looking forward to hearing scream for me again and again."

Jack was in heaven as she viciously kept thrusting herself into Miranda's ass.

"YEAH, TAKE IT YOU FILTHY SLUT! READY FOR ANOTHER LOAD?!"

Jack took her member out, grabbed her hair and brought Miranda's mouth to her cock again.

"EAT IT BITCH, I SAID EAT IT!"

She shoved it all the way down making Miranda grunt slightly.

"UUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

Miranda took it all in her mouth again as Jack released her seed.

Jack threw her to the ground once again and stood over her.

"You know if I knew you were such a freak I would of raped you a long time ago! But then again better late then never right?"

"mmmmm…" Miranda couldn't even mutter a single word as she was completely exhausted. Her whole body ravaged from pounding the inked woman gave her. She laid on the floor barely able to move.

"Who tired now huh? I'm surprised that you were able to hang with me."

As she turned to leave she turned back for a sec, got her phone, grabbed her by the hair put her cock on top of her hair and shoved her balls in Miranda's mouth.

"A little memento until next time whore."

With that she snapped the picture, then threw her to the ground and walked off.

**Truth is I want to thank everyone for reading. If you liked it then as always leave a Kudos, comment or what ever you want.**


End file.
